A World Without Sound
by Krisadilli
Summary: A world without sound is the only world she'll know. What she will do with this world is entirely up to her...
1. Allegiances

**_Author's Note: This is the fanfic about my fursona, Silverheart. I hopes you like it :D_**

**_Read and review xD_**

* * *

SKYCLAN

LEADER

**TALONSTAR-**

_solid gray-brown tom with patches of white and light green eyes_

DEPUTY

**BLACKPELT-**

_pure black tom with green-yellow eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**OPALEYES-**

_pearly white she-cat with multicolored eyes and a stump of a tail_

WARRIORS

(tom and she-cats without kits)

**SHADOWSTEP-**

_black tom with violet eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

**PEPPERFROST-**

_white tom with black flecks in his fur, black paws, and frosty blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

**WINDSTORM-**

_small whitish-tan tom with brownish-white spots all over and sandy brown eyes_

**YEWCLAW-**

_bright orange tabby tom with amber eyes_

**BLACKCLAW-**

_dark gray tom with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

**CLOUDSTORM-**

_thick white tom with gray eyes_

**LEOPARDHEART-**

_orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**BRIGHTPOOL-**

_silver she-cat with bright gray eyes_

**JAYCLAW-**

_blue tabby she-cat with dark green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW**

**LICHENSPIRIT-**

_silverish-green she-cat with yellow-orange eyes_

**APPLESTEM-**

_brown tom with a lighter underbelly and bright green eyes_

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**HAWKPAW-**

_light brown tabby tom with a white belly and tail tip, and dark amber eyes_

**OWLPAW-**

_dark gray tom with a fluffy tail and bright yellow eyes_

**ASHPAW-**

_dark gray she-cat with a fluffy tail and bright green eyes_

**SANDPAW-**

_sandy colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes_

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SILVERWING-**

_very pale silver she-cat with light blue eyes; mother of Blackclaw's kits: Whitekit (white she-kit with blue eyes, mute) and Darkkit (dark gray tom with light blue eyes)_

**REDFEATHER-**

_reddish she-cat with green eyes; mother of Blackpelt's kit: Spottedkit (calico she-kit with white chest and paws and green eyes); adoptive mother to Sharpkit (white tom with black stripes, paws, and tail tip, and icy blue eyes) and Griffinkit (gray tom with a flowing pelt and bubbly blue eyes)_

**ICESTREAM-**

_silver tabby she-cat with white paws and belly, and light blue eyes; mother of Cloudstorm's kits: Snowkit (white tabby she-kit with thin darker stripes and light blue eyes) and Blizzardkit (white she-kit with green eyes)_

**GOLDENPOOL-**

_gold tabby she-cat with bright brown eyes; mother of Yewclaw's kit: Dawnkit (pretty gold she-kit with deep amber eyes). Adoptive mother to Spiritkit (ginger she-kit with silver swirl markings and stormy gray eyes)_

**BRIARFLOWER-**

_silver tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes; mother of Shadowstep's kits: Ravenkit (jet black she-kit with amber eyes), Wolfkit (silver-and-white tabby tom with pale amber eyes), and Silverkit (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with violet eyes and a big bushy tail; deaf)_

ELDERS

**THRUSHWING-**

_gray she-cat with a thick pelt and deep blue eyes_

**BUMBLEFOOT-**

_grumpy black tom with white stripes and bright green eyes; the oldest cat in SkyClan_

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**MISTSTAR-**

_light gray she-cat with white paws and dark gray eyes_

DEPUTY

**RAINTHORN-**

_big gray tom with blue eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**BEARJAW-**

_big black tom with an unusual square jaw and beady brown eyes_

WARRIORS

**STORMSTRIKE-**

_ginger tom with light gray spots and green eyes_

**SUNWHISPER-**

_golden-yellow she-cat with blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, DOVEPAW**_ (white she-cat with amber eyes)_

**OAKTAIL-**

_dark brown tom with black spots and green eyes_

**DARKCLOUD-**

_gray tom with orange spots and amber eyes_

**COLDFEATHER-**

_very pale gray-almost white-she-cat with icy blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**_ (silver tom with green eyes)_

**HAWKFIRE-**

_reddish black tom with fierce amber eyes_

**WILLOWLEAF-**

_red tabby she-cat with pale green eyes_

**FASTWIND-**

_gray tom with yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SPECKLEPAW **_(silver she-cat with white speckles and green eyes)_

**MAPLEPELT-**

_red tom with a black tail and yellow eyes_

**TOADFANG-**

_black tom with fierce green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, OPALPAW**_ (white she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes)_

**LARKSONG-**

_white she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, and tail tip and blue eyes_

**MOUSEEYE-**

_dark brown tom with gold eyes_

**WHISKERTAIL-**

_blue she-cat with golden spots and gray eyes_

**APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW **_(tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)_

QUEENS

**DAISYLEAF-**

_golden she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes; mother of Oaktail's kits: Tulipkit (pinkish-white she-kit with green eyes), Wingkit (white she-kit with a bushy tail and blue eyes), Yellowkit (light gray tabby she-kit with yellow eyes), and Leopardkit (light brown tabby she-kit with dark brown flecks and green eyes)_

**MOSSSTORM-**

_brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes; mother of Hawkfire's kits: Leafkit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes), Tallkit (long-legged brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes), and Oakkit (reddish tabby tom with bright green eyes); foster mother to Stormstrike's kits: Redkit (ginger tom with one dark gray paw and ice blue eyes) and Goldenkit (dark gray she-kit with ginger spots, light gray paws and gold eyes)_

**DEWPELT-**

_blue-furred she-cat with a silver tail tip and bright brown eyes; mother of Turtlekit (b__rown tom with stripes down back and green eyes) and Lichenkit (blue-furred she-kit with a yellow rim around eyes, yellow tail-tip, and brown eyes); adoptive mother to Fernkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws and hazel eyes)_

**SPOTTEDFOOT-**

_dark golden she-cat with brown paws and green eyes with blue specks; mother of Fastwind's kits: Lilykit (dead), Thornkit (golden tom with amber eyes), Petalkit (gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes), and Thunderkit (tiny golden tom with black spots and green eyes)_

ELDERS

**BADGERFOOT-**

_black tom with one brown stripe running from his head to his tail and yellow eyes_

**HUMMINGBIRD-**

_calico she-cat with bright lime green eyes; the oldest cat in ThunderClan_

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**FLAMESTAR-**

_golden ginger tabby tom with darker-than-usual stripes, russet tail, and deep amber eyes_

DEPUTY

**GRAYBRAMBLE-**

_shaggy pale gray tom with a splotch of black on flank and watery light green eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**ECHOLEAF-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with bright sky blue eyes_

WARRIORS

**FAWNSHADOW-**

_golden-brown she-cat with brilliant blue eyes_

**BIRDWING-**

_dark brown tom with amber eyes_

**MINTWHISKER-**

_brown-and-white tom with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW **_(dark gray tom with blue eyes)_

**SCARTALON-**

_black tom with a white scar-shaped stripe on his chest and yellow eyes_

**PETALHEART-**  
_white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes; descendant of the great leader Blackstar_  
**APPRENTICE, WILDPAW** _(dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)_

**RAINBLOOD-**

_white she-cat with red spots and one blue eye and one amber eye; reincarnation of Hollyleaf_

**CLAWFACE-**

_dark brown tom with amber eyes and a long scar over one eye_

**KANGAROOJUMP-**

_reddish-brown tom with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, STEELPAW **_(dark silver tom with amber eyes)_

**STREAM WITH SPARKLES ON ROCKS (SPARKLE)-**

_silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water_

**APPRENTICE, FIREPAW **_(bright orange she-cat with amber eyes)_

QUEENS

**BRANDY-**

_light brown she-cat with a white stripe down her face and bright green eyes; former rogue_

**SWEETROSE-**

_light gray she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Mintwhisker's kits: Oceankit (gray she-cat with blue eyes) and Creekkit (brown tom with blue eyes)_

ELDERS

**STEAMRUSH-**

_whitish-gray tom with pale blue eyes; oldest cat in ShadowClan_

**FOGFLOWER-**

_gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes_

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**EAGLESTAR-**

_tan tom with darker brown legs and tail and green eyes_

DEPUTY

**LARKPELT-**

_dusty brown tom with darker patches and cold amber eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**BROOKFLOWER-**

_silver-blue she-cat with gray eyes_

WARRIORS

**WILDSKY-**

_light brown (with darker flecks) tom with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SONGPAW **_(light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

**RABBITFOOT-**

_fluffy, white tom with black paws, a bushy tail, and light blue eyes_

**CHEETAHTAIL-**

_golden she-cat with crowed black spots and shining amber eyes; mother of Rhinofur_

**APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW **_(brown with streaks of orange tom and yellow eyes)_

**TIDESTORM-**

_long gray pelted she-cat with lighter flecks, long white tail, and pale green eyes; blind in left eye_

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW **_(brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

**RHINOFUR-**

_light gray tom with a thick, bulky body and very dark brown eyes_

**THISTLEFEATHER-**

_dusky brown she-cat with green eyes; former rogue_

QUEEN

**LOCUSTFLIGHT-**

_black and white tuxedo tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother to Rhinofur's kit: Lizardkit (black tom with bulky build of father and bright brown eyes); adoptive mother to Spiderkit (long-legged black tom with white patch on chest and gray eyes)_

ELDER

**CHICKENFEATHER-**

_very nervous old tomcat with a black pelt and watery gray eyes_

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**NETTLESTAR-**

_black tom with piercing gray eyes_

**APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW **_(gray and dark gray she-cat with blue eyes)_

DEPUTY

**COYOTECLAWS-**

_gray tom with reinforced coyote teeth as his claws; black eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**RIPPLETAIL-**

_light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, long fur on her tail, and light blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW **_(black she-cat with white splotches and bright yellow eyes)_

WARRIORS

**FROSTCLOUDS-**

_white she-cat with blue eyes_

**HEARTCLOUD-**

_pinkish-gray she-cat with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, VINEPAW **_(black she-cat with green eyes)_

**MOSSTAIL-**

_white she-cat with a black tail and paws, and bright green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, WINGEDPAW**_ (light tabby tom with longer tufts of fur between his shoulder blades and brown eyes)_

**SAGESKY-**

_gray she-cat with a bluish tint and dark blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LILYPAW **_(gray, tabby, and white she-cat with green eyes)_

**MUSICBLAZE-**

_black she-cat with a red & white blaze of fur on back of right ear in the shape of a music note and chocolate brown eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW**_(black tom with a white spot on his chest and amber eyes)_

**EARTHSONG-**

_black she-cat with silver tail tip, reddish colored paws, golden ear tips and muzzle, and a round, silver mark on back of right ear, and chocolate brown eyes_

QUEEN

**BEENOSE-**

_black she-cat with bright yellow eyes; adoptive mother to Dustkit (tawny red tom with brown eyes)_

ELDER

**NIGHTFLASH-**

_long-furred black she-cat with hazy yellow eyes; mother to Pebblepaw and Wingedpaw_

* * *

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**CLOUDEDJUMP-**

_cloudy gray tom with piercing blue eyes_

**BRAMBLEEYE-**

_dark tabby tom with dark brown eyes_

**RUTHY-**

_friendly, russet she-cat with green eyes_

**MIDNIGHT-**

_black she-cat with dark gray stripes with bright yellow eyes_

**CLAW-**

_dark brown tom with ice blue eyes_

**CAPRICIOUS-**

_silver tom with black tabby markings, and white points, has black tufts on ear tips and fur is longish; has three scars running the length of face, and has one green eye and one blue eye_

**VIXEN-**

_orange-russet she-cat with black-brown paws and ears with a white tail tip and chest, and has a large puffy tail and gold eyes_

**REDEYE-**

_pure black tom with an armor of metal covering his right side and one light blue eyes, one dark red eye_

**SHASTA-**

_midnight black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes_

* * *

STARCLAN

**HONEYSONG-**

_dark gray she-cat with golden stripes down her sides and gold eyes; was ThunderClan_

**MUDPAW-**

_brown tom with blue eyes; was ShadowClan_

**GRAYPAW-**

_gray she-cat with blue eyes; was ShadowClan_

**STORMFRONT-**

_dark gray she-cat with silver markings and bright amber eyes; was SkyClan_

**KESTRELCLOUD-**

_sandy-colored tom with bright green eyes; was RiverClan Medicine cat_

**POOLSHINE-**

_gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; was ShadowClan_

**LIGHTNINGSTRIKE-**

_black tom with a white tail tip and bright yellow eyes; was RiverClan_

**FALCONCLAW-**

_light gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes; was SkyClan_

**SAGEFEATHER-**

_light gray with a bluish-tint she-cat with dark blue eyes; was SkyClan_

**REDBERRY-**

_reddish-yellow she-cat with dull yellow eyes; was ShadowClan medicine cat_

**LILYKIT-**  
_dark brown she-kit with white spots and yellow eyes; was ThunderClan_


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: Here is the prologue xD Read and review, please**_

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

Five cats stood around a pool, watching the reflections in it. A big, fluffy she-cat narrowed her green eyes. "I still don't see how this cat pertains to the prophecy, Thunderstar," she grumbled at a large orange tabby tom.

His amber eyes flashed. "StarClan is fading, Shadowstar. If she isn't the one, then who is?"

A long-haired, silvery-gray tom spoke up, his green eyes bright in the gloom. "Well, she's going to be born, and whichever Clan she is born into will have their work cut out for them. I, personally, don't care where she goes."

"Riverstar!" a wiry brown she-cat hissed, her yellow eyes annoyed. "I know you'd rather stay and collect shiny things until your heart's content, but you're just as much a part of the prophecy as the cats in your Clan."

"Windstar's right," a long-haired white she-cat murmured. "No matter which Clan this kit is born into, _all_ of us have to guide her. It's the only way…" Her pale blue eyes were wide.

"Very true, Skystar," a raspy voice purred.

All five original leaders whipped around, their teeth bared and their eyes glaring.

"Relax; it's just little old me," a scruffy gray she-cat with a flat face growled, her bright yellow eyes glittering with amusement. "You're all acting like kits. Besides, I _already_ know what Clan she's going to be born into. And I'll tell you…if you tell me the prophecy."

Shadowstar stiffened, and she curled her lip. "Why should we listen to _you,_ Yellowfang?"

"Because, my dear Shadowstar, I was born into your Clan, and I am your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter," Yellowfang replied, lashing her tail. "Now, what is the prophecy?"

The five leaders looked at one another, and then Thunderstar looked back at Yellowfang and opened his mouth: **"****The heart of silver can hear what cannot be heard, and she shall lead the way through the clouds of evil into a world of peace."**

Yellowfang listened intently, her eyes narrowed. "Well, that's what I thought. And now I suppose you'll want to know what Clan this kit will belong to?" The leaders nodded. "Well, I have no idea. I thought we were talking about Blackstar's great-great-great-granddaughter, Petalheart. She's in ShadowClan, by the way." Yellowfang trotted off, her tail waving in the air.

"I hate her, Shadow," Skystar muttered.

"So do I," Shadowstar replied.


	3. Chapter 1: The Birth

_**A/N: My mate, Sharpfangs, is featured as the POV for most of this chapter xD**_

_**Please read and review!**_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Birth**

Sharpkit sat next to his brother, watching the silver tabby pant. Briarflower head been kitting since dawn, and it was almost sunset. She had already given birth to a black kit, but she still had at least one more left, according to Starberry. The medicine cat apprentice was starting to take over Opaleyes' duties, since the elderly she-cat was getting ready to retire.

"Sharpkit, Griffinkit, could you take your younger sister outside with Whitekit and Darkkit, please? Dawnkit, Spiritkit, Snowkit, and Blizzardkit are already outside with their mothers. I'm gonna stay here with Briarflower until Shadowstep comes back," his adoptive mother, a reddish she-cat named Redfeather, meowed to him.

Sharpkit nodded and headed out of the nursery. Griffinkit herded the rest of the kits outside. Their adoptive sister, Spottedkit, was only a quarter moon younger than them. Whitekit and Darkkit were the same age as them: three quarter moons. Blizzardkit, Snowkit, and Dawnkit were all the same age as Spottedkit: a half-moon. Little Spiritkit was a quarter moon old.

Sharpkit sat down in the middle of SkyClan camp, and Whitekit and Darkkit sat on either side of him. The rest of the kits formed a circle with them.

Whitekit twitched her whiskers at Sharpkit.

"I dunno, Whitekit. Redfeather didn't say when Briarflower would be done," he answered her question. The pure white she-cat was mute, but she was able to communicate quite effectively with her Clan. Her brother, on the other paw, was possibly the loudest cat the Clans had ever seen, even louder than the legendary Loudbelly of RiverClan.

Suddenly, a jet black streak came racing through the camp. "Shadowstep!" Sharpkit called.

The black warrior skidded to a halt. "What, Sharpkit?" he snapped, his strange violet eyes flashing.

"Starberry said that Briarflower was asking for you," Sharpkit mewed. His denmates nodded in agreement.

"I was going there anyway," Shadowstep meowed curtly, and he rushed into the nursery.

Whitekit twitched her tail to the right against the ground.

"I dunno," Sharpkit mewled, shrugging. He turned to Darkkit. "What do _you_ wanna do?"

"PLAY WARRIORS-AND-ROGUES!" the gray tom-kit shouted. All the kits nodded, and then he shouted: "NOT IT!"

Every kit, except for Whitekit, shouted "NOT IT!" Whitekit lashed her tail, annoyed.

Sharpkit shrugged and purred, "Aw, c'mon Whitekit. You're awesome at being Rogue!"

White sighed and closed her blue eyes, her tail twitching impatiently. Whenever Whitekit was It, all the other kits would count to twenty for her, and then when they were done, they would shout: "Ready or not, here she comes!"

X~X~X

While the kits were playing their game, Briarflower was having trouble giving birth to her last kit. She already gave birth to a silver-and-white tabby kit, and Starberry said that she had one more left.

"Come on, Briarflower," Shadowstep urged his mate, licking her cheek lovingly.

"I think it'll come out with one more push, Briarflower," Starberry murmured, feeling the queen's side with her paw.

"O…kay…" Briarflower panted, her pale amber eyes filled with pain.

"Ready?" Starberry asked her. She nodded. "One...two….three! Push!"

Briarflower pushed with all her might, letting out a yowl of pure pain. Shadowstep kneaded the moss with his claws, his eyes filled with anxiety.

Suddenly, relief was instantaneous to Briarflower as she felt a tiny, wet bundle flop out onto the moss. She let put her breath, and lifted her head to look at her three kits.

Shadowstep touched his nose to Briarflower's ear, and murmured, "I'm so proud of you, my love."

Briarflower purred hoarsely, still gazing at her three little bundles of fur. She bent her head and started to lick dry her lastborn.

She felt Shadowstep turn to Starberry. "What are they?" he rumbled to the medicine cat apprentice.

"The large silver-and-white tabby is a tom, and the other two are she-cats," Starberry informed the new parents.

"What shall we name them?" Briarflower meowed quietly to Shadowstep as Starberry started to clean up the den.

"The tom we can call Wolfkit," Shadowstep meowed, touching his tail-tip to the kit's head, "and the little black she-kit can be called Ravenkit, after my mother."

Briarflower looked at her mate affectionately. "Ravenshine would have been pleased," she murmured, and then she looked at the smallest of her litter: the tiny silver-and-white tabby she-kit. She noticed that the kit had a big bushy tail. "What if we call her Squirrelkit?" she suggested.

Shadowstep stifled a snort of derisive laughter. "I think she'd kill us if she found out we named her after her _tail_," he meowed. The pair fell silent, looking at their tiny daughter.

Abruptly, the sun's dying rays lit up the interior of the nursery, and turned the tiny kit's fur an even brighter silver than before. Her parents looked at each other, and mewed, softly and at the exact same time: "Silverkit…"


	4. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**CHAPTER 2: The Revelation**

Silence. By now, Silverkit was used to it. At three moons, she and her entire Clan had realized that she was deaf. The Clan medicine cat, Starberry, was baffled as to why the otherwise healthy she-kit couldn't hear. There were no instances of hearing loss or deafism in any of her lineage, and her parents weren't inbred. Silverkit was fine with being deaf; she was getting pretty good at reading lips, and Starberry was teaching her new words so that by the time she was apprenticed, she could follow what her mentor would teach her.

She padded out of the medicine den, and into the clearing. She looked around at her Clanmates: Talonstar was sitting outside his den with his mate, Lichenspirit, and the deputy, Blackpelt; Hawkpaw, Sandpaw, and Mosspaw were play-fighting outside of the apprentices' den; Brightpool and her mate Pepperfrost were sharing tongues next to Leafclaw and his mate Beetlefeather, who were also sharing tongues; Bumblefoot, Thrushwing, and Opaleyes were sunning in front of the elders den; Silverwing, Goldenpool, and Icestream were padding through the bramble tunnel, their jaws laden with prey; and Redfeather and Briarflower were chatting outside of the nursery, watching the other eleven kits play yet another made-up game. Her father, Shadowstep, was out on patrol with Leopardheart, Owlpaw, Ashpaw, Dapplepaw, Larkpaw, and Fawnpaw. Cloudstorm, Yewclaw, Blackclaw, Jayclaw, Windstorm, and Applestem were out on a border patrol.

Silverkit raced up to her mother and rubbed against her side, purring happily.

"How was your lesson?" she felt her mother meow. That was also another lesson Starberry was teaching her: how to use vibrations to tell what other cats were saying.

"Pretty good," she replied, speaking clearly, but also quickly. She knew that she was starting to sound like a kit with normal hearing. "I'm starting to learn bigger words."

"Oh? Like what?" Briarflower rasped her tongue over Silverkit's ear.

"Well, I learned the words foxdung, and stupid furball." Silverkit looked up at her mother, her violet eyes filled with laughter.

Briarflower gasped, her pale amber eyes horrified. "You didn't!"

Silverkit purred with laughter and bounced away from her mother, calling: "Gotcha!" over her shoulder. She bowled Spottedkit over. "Hi!" she mewed.

Wolfkit whipped around and pounced on Silverkit. "You're back!" he mewled, happily.

Silverkit giggled, and Spottedkit pushed her off of her, and, in turn, she pushed her brother off of her. "Yup!" She looked around, and asked, "What are we playing?"

"WE…ARE…PLAYING…CATCH…THE…TRAITOR!" Blizzardkit yowled slowly at Silverkit.

She curled her lip at the white kit, and hissed, "I can understand you better when you talk normally, Blizzardkit!"

Whitekit glared reproachfully at her sister and flicked her tail sympathetically at Silverkit. Understand passed between the two she-kits.

"So, we're playing Catch-the-Traitor?" Silverkit asked. "Who's the traitor?" She looked around so that she could see who said they were the Traitor.

"Me," Spottedkit mewed, her tail whipping back and forth excitedly. Silverkit purred happily.

Silverkit felt a soft pelt brush against hers, and she whipped her head around to scold whoever it was. Then, she realized it was Sharpkit, and she relaxed, and purred, "What's up?"

Sharpkit turned his head to look at her, and mewed, "We split into two Clans today: TraitorClan and LoyalClan. Wolfkit is the leader of TraitorClan with Spiritkit as his deputy, and Darkkit, Blizzardkit, and Ravenkit as warriors. LoyalClan has you, me, Whitekit, Griffinkit, Snowkit, and Dawnkit. We – that is me, Griffinkit, Snowkit, and Dawnkit – think that you should be leader, and Whitekit should be deputy."

Silverkit twitched her tail, slightly embarrassed. "Okee dokee." She turned away and bowled Griffinkit over, purring happily. Griffinkit's eyes flashed with glee and he pummeled her tummy in response. The other kits surrounded them, and Spottedkit flicked Silverkit's shoulder with her tail. Silverkit clambered off of Griffinkit, aimed a last bat at his face, and then turned to Spottedkit.

"You ready?" Spottedkit asked, her green eyes bright. Silverkit nodded, and Spottedkit yowled: "And…we're off!" The calico kit raced away with her mass of TraitorClan cats.

Silverkit started to race after her friend, but then she doubled back to LoyalClan. Her five Clanmates huddled around her. "Griffinkit, you and Snowkit will be a distraction. Try to get as many TraitorClan cats to follow you, and use that more-than-there-actually-are trick," Silverkit ordered. Griffinkit and Snowkit nodded, their blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Silverkit turned to Dawnkit and Sharpkit. "I need you two to target Wolfkit and Spiritkit and make sure they don't get to me before Whitekit and I get to Spottedkit." Dawnkit nodded eagerly while Sharpkit watched Silverkit, unblinking, and he nodded slowly. Silverkit turned to Whitekit. "You and I get to capture the Traitor." Whitekit's blue eyes flashed with anticipation as she lashed her tail to the left. Silverkit nodded, and replied: "Yes, we _both_ get to bring her down." She turned to her miniature Clan and yowled: "Let's bring this traitor down!"

x x x x

Starberry watched Silverkit strategize with the other kits, and she once again thought of the prophecy Old Yellowfang had given her. _Is it really about _this_ Silverkit?_ She wondered, and then she shook her head, angry at herself. _Of course it's about Briarflower's Silverkit! What other _Silverkit_ is deaf? And why else would the five original leaders AND Cloudstar AND Leafstar AND Yellowfang tell me about the prophecy at the exact time her parents named her? The only thing is, should I tell her?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jayclaw came bursting into her den. "Blackclaw… Cloudstorm… dead… Yewclaw… badly injured… Come quickly!" the blue tabby she-cat panted, her dark green eyes panicked. Starberry stiffened; Jayclaw was usually the most calm of all the cats in the Clan… If she was panicked, then something must be terribly wrong. She raced out of the camp, Jayclaw hard on her paws.


	5. Chapter 3: The Mourning

**CHAPTER 3: The Mourning**

Silverkit looked up when she felt the vibrations of heavy pawsteps pound past her, Whitekit, and Spottedkit. She stopped what she was doing as she saw the stark terror in Jayclaw's eyes. She backed towards her mother, the other kits following her lead. Wolfkit and Ravenkit crouched underneath Briarflower, while Silverkit sat between her mother's front legs. Spottedkit and Griffinkit ran to Redfeather and watched the bramble tunnel, their eyes wide. Sharpkit puffed out his fluffy kit-fur and bared his teeth at the tunnel. Silverwing, Icestream, and Goldenpool paced the camp, their eyes scared, and Silverwing's and Icestream's eyes were started to go blank with grief. Whitekit, Darkkit, Snowkit, Blizzardkit, Dawnkit, and Spiritkit were crouched by Redfeather and Briarflower, their frightened eyes focused on their mothers.

Talonstar raced over to Windstorm. "What happened?" he demanded.

Windstorm's sandy brown eyes were blank with grief and remorse. "A rogue by the name of Claw, and his sister, Midnight, attacked our patrol, without provocation. They killed Blackclaw and Cloudstorm before we could stop them, and then they converged on Yewclaw. Applestem, Jayclaw, and I were hard-pressed to get them off of him before they killed him as well, but we were able to do it. But, Yewclaw was badly injured, and I dunno if he will live. While Jayclaw and I ran back here, Applestem stayed with Yewclaw, and Cloudstorm and Blackclaw." When Windstorm was done, Silverkit saw that he hung his head, exhausted, more so from his injuries than the sprint back to camp.

Talonstar lashed his tail, his light green eyes blazing bright with uncontrolled anger. "Show me where they are!" he ordered Windstorm. The whiteish-tan tom nodded, and raced out of the camp. Talonstar gestured for Lichenspirit, Blackpelt, Pepperfrost, Brightpool, Hawkpaw, and Mosspaw to follow him, and he raced after Windstorm.

Silverkit looked up at her mother. "Mother? Will Father and Leopardheart be okay by themselves with only apprentices?" she asked, concerned.

Briarflower licked her head, a little two roughly to be entirely soothing. "Your father will be fine, dear. He knows how to protect himself." Silverkit could tell that her mother was trying to be brave by the way Briarflower's body was positioned, but the silver queen's pale amber eyes betrayed the fear and worry that she was feeling. Silverkit didn't feel reassured at all.

She slunk out from her mother's belly, and gestured for her littermates, Whitekit, Dawnkit, Spottedkit, Griffinkit, and Sharpkit to join her by the big flat rock by the tunnel of the camp. The kits joined her. When they were around her, Silverkit whispered, "We need to see what's going on to our Clanmates, and our fathers."

Wolfkit, Spottedkit, and Sharpkit all nodded at once, not even bothering to think about the answer – or consequences.

Ravenkit, on the other paw – being the one who disliked breaking the rules – glared at her younger sister. "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" she murmured fiercely, her amber eyes flashing with rage.

Griffinkit nodded, his blue eyes confused. "Why don't we just wait 'til they get home?" he suggested quietly.

Sharpkit bared his teeth as his brother. "By then, Dawnkit's father could be _dead!_ I think we should go out there and see what we can do to help." He started to pace around the group of kits, his kit-tail twitching.

Griffinkit shrank from his brother's harsh gaze. "It was only a suggestion," he muttered, his blue eyes resentful.

Silverkit touched her nose to Griffinkit's shoulder. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Griffinkit. I just…I just really want to make sure my father gets home safe…"

Whitekit's blue eyes were sympathetic, and she shifted her left paw in a circle to the right.

Dawnkit nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Whitekit. I think that half of us should go, and the other half should stay to distract our mothers. That was a good idea, Whitekit." Whitekit beamed.

Silverkit narrowed her eyes at her sister. "So, I assume that you are gonna stay back, am I right?" Ravenkit nodded, her amber eyes reproachful. Silverkit sighed, and then turned to her brother. "Twin, I know that you and I do almost everything together, but I think you should stay back too."

"WHAT?" Wolfkit protested, his pale amber eyes indignant. "WHY?"

"Because, Mother won't be as suspicious if both you and our sister stay back. If you come with, she'll _know_ that we're up to no good – in her eyes, at least."

Wolfkit sighed heavily. "Fine…" he grumbled.

Silverkit then turned to Whitekit. "Are you going to stay or go?" Whitekit flicked her tail at the nursery. Silverkit nodded, slightly disappointed. "Alright. Dawnkit?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming, I assume?"

Dawnkit nodded, her amber eyes fierce. "I _need_ to see if my father is alright."

Silverkit nodded, her violet eyes sympathetic. She looked around at the three other kits. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Silverkit led the way out of the bramble tunnel, making sure that she wasn't seen by anyone.

X-X-X

Silverkit led the way, as she had the best eyesight and sense of smell. Spottedkit and Dawnkit followed, their ears alert for any noise. Sharpkit brought up the rear, his ears swiveled backwards to catch the sound of anyone following them. Silverkit would be able to sense the vibrations, but it was harder in the forest to distinguish between a rabbit and a cat.

She lifted her muzzle in the air, and opened her mouth, letting the familiar scent of her Clanmates flow over her scent glands. "This way." She followed Talonstar's scent, keeping to the brush and off of the main paths.

* * *

A little while later, she stopped, and she crouched under a bramble bush, and peered through the branches. She signaled with her tail for the other kits to stop. "It's Talonstar…" she breathed, focusing on the gray-brown leader's mouth.

"So, Claw and Midnight did this to you?" Talonstar asked Yewclaw.

The injured tom nodded, and mewed, "Yes, and we did nothing to provoke them. They just ambushed us from behind."

"Where are they now?"

"After Windstorm, Jayclaw, and Applestem fought them off, they raced in the direction of ShadowClan territory. I assume it's because Flamestar is their littermate, and they want revenge on him."

Talonstar lashed his tail. "Flamestar should never have been made leader," he spat, his eyes flashing rage. "I have half a mind to go into ShadowClan territory and teach Flamestar a lesson!"

Blackpelt rested his tail on Talonstar's shoulder. "Let's not do anything rash. We should get the bodies, and Yewclaw, back to camp. The Gathering is less than a sun away. We can bring it up then, alright?"

Talonstar's eyes were still filled with rage. "Flamestar's littermates will _not_ get away with murder, I can assure you!"

Blackpelt nodded. He then turned to Lichenspirit and Pepperfrost. "Could you carry Cloudstorm's body back to camp?" The two warriors nodded, and bent to pick up Cloudstorm. Silverkit closed her eyes with rage and grief at the tom's shredded pelt. His once white fur was now stained red with blood. She felt Blackpelt speak again, and she opened her eyes. "Brightpool, Applestem? Could you bring Blackclaw's body?" The two warriors nodded. He then turned to Jayclaw. "You and I are going to carry Yewclaw, and Starsong can watch to make sure he's okay." Jayclaw nodded wearily.

Talonstar nodded to his warriors, and apprentices, and then started back to camp, Windstorm padding next to him. Blackpelt and Jayclaw went next, with Yewclaw, and Starsong following them. Then came Lichenspirit and Pepperfrost with Cloudstorm, and then Brightpool and Applestem with Blackclaw. The two apprentices brought up the rear.

Silverkit crouched even further into the brambles, making sure her pelt couldn't be seen. She felt the other kits do the same.

Once her Clanmates were out of hearing range – Starsong taught her when that was – she turned to the other kits. "Now, we need to find my father." They nodded eagerly, all except for Dawnkit. Her amber eyes were worried.

Silverkit picked up her father's scent, and raced along the trail, until –

"What do you think you are doing out here?" She felt the familiar vibrations of her father's voice.

"Father!" she squealed, and she ran up to him. "You're all right!"

Shadowstep licked his daughter's head, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"There was an ambush on one of the patrols!" Sharpkit mewed to Shadowstep.

The black senior warrior stiffened, his violet eyes flashing with rage. "They did _what_ now?"

"I think we should go back to camp," Leopardheart murmured. The five apprentices nodded.

Shadowstep twitched his tail. "Very well." He motioned for Owlpaw to grab Sharpkit, Ashpaw to grab Dawnkit, and Fawnpaw to grab Spottedkit. He picked up Silverkit by the scruff of her neck, and the patrol ran back to camp.

* * *

"WHERE IN STARCLAN'S NAME WERE YOU?" Briarflower screeched at her deaf daughter. She then rounded on her mate. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?" Silverkit waited while her mother ranted on and on to both her and her father. Father and daughter shared a look that said: _Briarflower needs a chill pill. Or at least a poppy seed._

When Briarflower took a breath, Talonstar stepped in. "Briarflower, I know you were worried about Silverkit and Shadowstep, but now's not the time to scold them. We need to mourn the deaths of Blackclaw and Cloudstorm. After that happens, _then _you can yell at your mate and kit."

Briarflower deflated as she looked at the mourning forms of Icestream and Silverwing. She sighed, and then went over and sat by her friends with the other queens. The toms' kits were also mourning the loss of their father. Dawnkit, Spiritkit, and Goldenpool were sitting outside of the nursery, waiting anxiously for news of Yewclaw.

Silverkit glanced at her brother and sister, who were both glaring at her. "I'm–"

"_Don't_ start," Ravenkit hissed, her amber eyes angry. "You were gone for quite some time! I thought Claw had gotten you!"

"But he _didn't_, and I found Father!" she hissed back, her violet eyes flashing defiantly. _"Don't_ think you can tell me what to do, Ravenkit. Just because you can hear and I can't, doesn't mean that you're better than me!" She stalked off, and sat moodily down between Sharpkit and Griffinkit.

"What's wrong, Silverkit?" Sharpkit asked.

"Ravenkit…" A deep sense of foreboding went through Silverkit's body when she said her sister's name.


	6. Chapter 4: The Ceremony

**CHAPTER 4: The Ceremony**

Silverkit shifted her paws, unable to sit still. It was finally _her_ time. All the other kits, save for her and her littermates, had become apprentices a half-moon ago, and she was impatient for her turn. She glanced across the clearing at Sharppaw, who was sitting next to his mentor, Leopardheart. The white tabby apprentice twitched his whiskers at her, his blue eyes amused. Silverkit rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. She could tell he purred with amusement. Griffinpaw padded up next to his brother, his mentor, Applestem, following. Hawkwing, Owlstrike, Ashreed, and Sandcloud had become warriors the day before. Mosspaw and Fawnpaw were feeling a little left out, but they liked being the eldest apprentices. Dawnpaw's mentor was Redfeather, Spiritpaw's mentor was Hawkwing, Whitepaw's mentor was Briarflower, Darkpaw's mentor was Pepperfrost, Snowpaw's mentor was Ashreed, Blizzardpaw had decided to train to be a medicine cat, so her mentor was Starsong, and Spottedpaw's mentor was Windstorm. All of the new apprentices were relatively happy with their mentors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockledge for a Clan meeting!" Talonstar yowled. The Clan started to gather around the Rockledge, including a pregnant Sandcloud. The sandy she-cat licked Applestem's cheek sweetly as she settled down.

Briarflower nudged Silverkit, Wolfkit, and Ravenkit to the front of the crowd. Even though she was made a mentor while she was a queen, she was able to train Whitepaw while Sandcloud watched the three kits.

Silverkit glanced at her father, and saw the affection that the Clan rarely saw in his eyes. She blinked, and then faced front.

"From this moment on, until she receives her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ravenpaw." Talonstar turned to Silverwing. "Silverwing, you were taught by Thrushwing, and I expect you to pass everything Thrushwing taught you to this young apprentice."

"Of course," Silverwing meowed, and she and Ravenpaw touched noses. The two she-cat stepped back and sat with the other apprentices. Silverkit noticed that her sister was already bombarding her mentor with questions.

Talonstar then turned to Wolfkit. "From this moment, until he has received his warrior name, he shall be called Wolfpaw." The leader turned to his deputy. "Blackpelt, you are a fantastic warrior, and a great deputy. I expect you to teach everything you know to Wolfpaw."

"I will." Blackpelt touched noses with Wolfpaw, and then the pair sat next to Silverwing and Ravenpaw.

Talonstar then looked at Silverkit, observing her. She twitched her tail nervously. "I _do_ get to be an apprentice, right?" she asked, suddenly fearful. She felt the vibrations of other cats murmuring. Most of them wanted her to become an apprentice, although there were a few, mainly the elders, who thought she shouldn't leave the camp.

"Yes, and you will be _my_ apprentice, Silverpaw." Talonstar's light green eyes were warm as they looked at his new apprentice.

Silverpaw trembled with excitement, and she waited as Talonstar came down from the Rockledge and he touched her nose with his.

"Silverpaw! Ravenpaw! Wolfpaw!" Sharppaw and Griffinpaw had started the chant, and the rest of the Clan joined in. Silverpaw beamed with pride. _She was finally an apprentice!_


	7. Updated Allegiances

SKYCLAN

LEADER

**TALONSTAR-**

_solid gray-brown tom with patches of white and light green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

DEPUTY

**BLACKPELT-**

_pure black tom with green-yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, WOLFPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**STARBERRY-**

_gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW**

WARRIORS

(tom and she-cats without kits)

**SHADOWSTEP-**

_black tom with violet eyes_

**BRIARFLOWER-**

_silver tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**PEPPERFROST-**

_white tom with black flecks in his fur, black paws, and frosty blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, DARKPAW**

**BEETLEFEATHER-**

_reddish tabby she-cat with dark gold-yellow eyes_

**LEAFCLAW-**  
_mottled white-and-pale-ginger tom with one bright green eye and one ice blue eye_

**REDFEATHER-**

_reddish she-cat with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

**WINDSTORM-**

_small whitish-tan tom with brownish-white spots all over and sandy brown eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW**

**SILVERWING-**

_very pale silver she-cat with light blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**LEOPARDHEART-**

_orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SHARPPAW**

**ICESTREAM-**

_silver tabby she-cat with white paws and belly, and light blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LARKPAW**

**BRIGHTPOOL-**

_silver she-cat with bright gray eyes_

**APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

**JAYCLAW-**

_blue tabby she-cat with dark green eyes_

**LICHENSPIRIT-**

_silverish-green she-cat with yellow-orange eyes_

**APPRENTICE, FAWNPAW**

**GOLDENPOOL-**

_gold tabby she-cat with bright brown eyes_

**APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW**

**APPLESTEM-**

_brown tom with a lighter underbelly and bright green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, GRIFFINPAW**

**HAWKWING-**

_light brown tabby tom with a white belly and tail tip, and dark amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SPIRITPAW**

**OWLSTRIKE-**

_dark gray tom with a fluffy tail and bright yellow eyes_

**ASHREED-**

_dark gray she-cat with a fluffy tail and bright green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**MOSSPAW- **

_blue she-cat with green eyes_

**FAWNPAW-**  
_pale ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes_  
**DAPPLEPAW-**  
_light brown she-cat with right back white paw and dark green eyes_  
**LARKPAW-**  
_brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes_

**SHARPPAW-**

_white tom with black stripes, paws, and tail tip, and icy blue eyes_

**GRIFFINPAW-**

_gray tom with a flowing pelt and bubbly blue eyes_

**WHITEPAW-**

_white she-cat with blue eyes, mute_

**DARKPAW-**

_dark gray tom with light blue eyes_

**SPOTTEDPAW-**

_calico she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes_

**BLIZZARDPAW-**

_white she-cat with green eyes; in training to be the medicine cat_

**SNOWPAW-**

_white tabby she-cat with thin darker stripes and light blue eyes_

**DAWNPAW-**

_pretty gold she-cat with deep amber eyes_

**SPIRITPAW-**

_ginger she-cat with silver swirl markings and stormy gray eyes_

**RAVENPAW-**

_jet black she-cat with amber eyes_

**WOLFPAW-**

_silver-and-white tabby tom with pale amber eyes_

**SILVERPAW-**

_silver-and-white tabby she-cat with violet eyes and a big bushy tail; deaf_

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SANDCLOUD-**

_sandy colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes; expecting Applestem's kits_

ELDERS

**THRUSHWING-**

_gray she-cat with a thick pelt and deep blue eyes_

**BUMBLEFOOT-**

_grumpy black tom with white stripes and bright green eyes; the oldest cat in SkyClan_

**OPALEYES-**

_pearly white she-cat with multicolored eyes and a stump of a tail_

**FOXTAIL-**

_white tom with red ears, paws, and a bushy red tail and amber eyes; oldest cat in the Clans_  
**YEWCLAW-**

_bright orange tabby tom with amber eyes; retired early due to a leg that failed to heal correctly

* * *

_

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**MISTSTAR-**

_light gray she-cat with white paws and dark gray eyes_

**APPRENTICE, THUNDERPAW **_(__tiny golden tom with black spots and green eyes)_

DEPUTY

**RAINTHORN-**

_big gray tom with blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, POOLPAW **_(white she-cat with amber eyes__)_

MEDICINE CAT

**BEARJAW-**

_big black tom with an unusual square jaw and beady brown eyes_

WARRIORS

**STORMSTRIKE-**

_ginger tom with light gray spots and green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, WINGPAW**_ (white she-cat with a bushy tail and blue eyes)_

**SUNWHISPER-**

_golden-yellow she-cat with blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW **_(dark brown tabby tom with green eyes),_

**OAKTAIL-**

_dark brown tom with black spots and green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, THORNPAW**_(golden tom with amber eyes)_

**DARKCLOUD-**

_gray tom with orange spots and amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW **_(light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)_

**COLDFEATHER-**

_very pale gray-almost white-she-cat with icy blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, PETALPAW **_(gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)_

**HAWKFIRE-**

_reddish black tom with fierce amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, TALLPAW **_(long-legged brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes)_

**WILLOWLEAF-**

_red tabby she-cat with pale green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW** _(light silver-gray she-cat with rain blue eyes)_

**MAPLEPELT-**

_red tom with a black tail and yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW **_(light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown flecks and green eyes)_

**TOADFANG-**

_black tom with fierce green eyes_

**LARKSONG-**

_white she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, and tail tip and blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, TULIPPAW**_ (pinkish-white she-cat with green eyes)_

**MOUSEEYE-**

_dark brown tom with gold eyes_

**WHISKERTAIL-**

_blue she-cat with golden spots and gray eyes_

**SPECKLEHEART-**

_silver she-cat with white speckles and green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, TURTLEPAW **_(b__rown tom with stripes down back and green eyes)_

**DAPPLECLOUD-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

**OPALFLOWER-**

_white she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LICHENKIT **_(blue-furred she-cat with a yellow rim around eyes, yellow tail-tip, and brown eyes)_

**STONESTORM-**

_silver tom with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, OAKPAW **_(reddish tabby tom with bright green eyes)_

**DOVESHINE-**

_white she-cat with amber eyes_

QUEENS

**MOSSSTORM-**

_brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes; foster mother to Stormstrike's kits: Redkit (ginger tom with one dark gray paw and ice blue eyes) and Goldenkit (dark gray she-kit with ginger spots, light gray paws and gold eyes)_

**DEWPELT-**

_blue-furred she-cat with a silver tail tip and bright brown eyes; __adoptive mother to Fernkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws and hazel eyes)_

ELDERS

**BADGERFOOT-**

_black tom with one brown stripe running from his head to his tail and yellow eyes_

**HUMMINGBIRD-**

_calico she-cat with bright lime green eyes; the oldest cat in ThunderClan_

**DAISYLEAF-**

_golden she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes; retired early due to failing sight

* * *

_

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**FLAMESTAR-**

_golden ginger tabby tom with darker-than-usual stripes, russet tail, and deep amber eyes_

DEPUTY

**WILDSHADOW-**

_dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, OCEANPAW **_(gray she-cat with blue eyes)_

MEDICINE CAT

**ECHOLEAF-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with bright sky blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, BURNINGPAW** _(white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip and orange eyes; short, smooth fur)_

WARRIORS

**FAWNSHADOW-**

_golden-brown she-cat with brilliant blue eyes_

**BIRDWING-**

_dark brown tom with amber eyes_

**MINTWHISKER-**

_brown-and-white tom with green eyes_

**SWEETROSE-**

_light gray she-cat with golden eyes_

**SCARTALON-**

_black tom with a white scar-shaped stripe on his chest and yellow eyes_

**PETALHEART-**  
_white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes; descendant of the great leader Blackstar_

**APPRENTICE, CREEKPAW **_(brown tom with blue eyes)_

**RAINBLOOD-**

_white she-cat with red spots and one blue eye and one amber eye; reincarnation of Hollyleaf_

**VENOMFLIGHT-**  
_black she-cat with thin murky white lines and dark bluish-black eyes_  
**BLOODSPLATTER-**  
_beautiful reddish she-cat with black specks on her legs and bright red eyes_  
**LEOPARDFEATHER-**  
_dark auburn she-cat with light chestnut fur and faint patches of white and deep brown eyes_  
**COBRASCAR-**  
_dark black tom with many scars and cerulean blue eyes_

**CLAWFACE-**

_dark brown tom with amber eyes and a long scar over one eye_

**KANGAROOJUMP-**

_reddish-brown tom with amber eyes_

**ROCKCLAW-**

_dark gray tom with blue eyes_

**STEELFUR-**

_dark silver tom with amber eyes_

**FIRESTREAM-**

_bright orange she-cat with amber eyes_

QUEENS

**BRANDY-**

_light brown she-cat with a white stripe down her face and bright green eyes; former rogue_

**STREAM WITH SPARKLES ON ROCKS (SPARKLE)-**

_silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water; (reluctant) mother of Scartalon's kits: Lakekit (silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes) and Leapkit (black she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes)_

ELDERS

**STEAMRUSH-**

_whitish-gray tom with pale blue eyes; oldest cat in ShadowClan_

**FOGFLOWER-**

_gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes_

**GRAYBRAMBLE-**

_shaggy pale gray tom with a splotch of black on flank and watery light green eyes

* * *

_

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**EAGLESTAR-**

_tan tom with darker brown legs and tail and green eyes_

DEPUTY

**LARKPELT-**

_dusty brown tom with darker patches and cold amber eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**BROOKFLOWER-**

_silver-blue she-cat with gray eyes_

WARRIORS

**WILDSKY-**

_light brown (with darker flecks) tom with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LIZARDPAW **_(black tom with bulky build of father and bright brown eyes)_

**CHEETAHTAIL-**

_golden she-cat with crowed black spots and shining amber eyes; mother of Rhinofur_

**TIDESTORM-**

_long gray pelted she-cat with lighter flecks, long white tail, and pale green eyes; blind in left eye_

**RHINOFUR-**

_light gray tom with a thick, bulky body and very dark brown eyes_

**THISTLEFEATHER-**

_dusky brown she-cat with green eyes; former rogue_

**TIGERSCAR-**

_brown with streaks of orange tom and yellow eyes_

**SONGSHADE-**

_light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**RUNNINGLIGHT-**

_brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**SPIDERWEB-**

_long legged brown tom with gray eyes and a white patch on chest_

QUEEN

**LOCUSTFLIGHT-**

_black and white tuxedo tabby she-cat with green eyes; adoptive mother to Spiderkit (long-legged black tom with white patch on chest and gray eyes)_

ELDER

**CHICKENFEATHER-**

_very nervous old tomcat with a black pelt and watery gray eyes_

**RABBITFOOT-**

_fluffy, white tom with black paws, a bushy tail, and light blue eyes

* * *

_

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**NETTLESTAR-**

_black tom with piercing gray eyes_

DEPUTY

**COYOTECLAWS-**

_gray tom with reinforced coyote teeth as his claws; black eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**RIPPLETAIL-**

_light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, long fur on her tail, and light blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPETAL **_(black she-cat with white splotches and bright yellow eyes)_

WARRIORS

**HEARTCLOUD-**

_pinkish-gray she-cat with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, VINEPAW **_(black she-cat with green eyes)_

**MOSSTAIL-**

_white she-cat with a black tail and paws, and bright green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW **_(tawny red tom with brown eyes)_

**BEENOSE-**

_black she-cat with bright yellow eyes_

**MUSICBLAZE-**

_black she-cat with a red & white blaze of fur on back of right ear in the shape of a music note and chocolate brown eyes_

**EARTHSONG-**

_black she-cat with silver tail tip, reddish colored paws, golden ear tips and muzzle, and a round, silver mark on back of right ear, and chocolate brown eyes_

**PEBBLECLOUD-**

_gray and dark gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**WINGEDFLIGHT-**

_light tabby tom with longer tufts of fur between his shoulder blades and brown eyes_

**SHADOWHEART-**

_black tom with a white spot on his chest and amber eyes_

**LILYRAIN-**

_gray, tabby, and white she-cat with green eyes_

QUEEN

**SAGESKY-**

_gray she-cat with a bluish tint and dark blue eyes; mother of Shadowheart's kits: Honeykit (creamy she-kit with dark blue eyes), Jadekit (black she-kit with jade green eyes), Waterkit (bluish-gray tom with pale blue eyes), Prairiekit (sandy tom with bright amber eyes), and Waspkit (yellow tom with black stripes and bright amber eyes)_

ELDER

**NIGHTFLASH-**

_long-furred black she-cat with hazy yellow eyes; mother to Pebblepaw and Wingedpaw_

**FROSTCLOUDS-**

_white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

_

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**CLOUDEDJUMP-**

_cloudy gray tom with piercing blue eyes_

**BRAMBLEEYE-**

_dark tabby tom with dark brown eyes_

**RUTHY-**

_friendly, russet she-cat with green eyes_

**MIDNIGHT-**

_black she-cat with dark gray stripes with bright yellow eyes_

**CLAW-**

_dark brown tom with ice blue eyes_

**CAPRICIOUS-**  
_silver tom with black tabby markings, and white points, has black tufts on ear tips and fur is longish; has three scars running the length of face, and has one green eye and one blue eye_  
**VIXEN-**  
_orange-russet she-cat with black-brown paws and ears with a white tail tip and chest, and has a large puffy tail and gold eyes_  
**REDEYE-**  
_pure black tom with an armor of metal covering his right side and one light blue eyes, one dark red eye_  
**SHASTA-**  
_midnight black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

* * *

_

STARCLAN

**HONEYSONG-**

_dark gray she-cat with golden stripes down her sides and gold eyes; was ThunderClan_

**MUDPAW-**

_brown tom with blue eyes; was ShadowClan_

**GRAYPAW-**

_gray she-cat with blue eyes; was ShadowClan_

**STORMFRONT-**

_dark gray she-cat with silver markings and bright amber eyes; was SkyClan_

**KESTRELCLOUD-**

_sandy-colored tom with bright green eyes; was RiverClan Medicine cat_

**POOLSHINE-**

_gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; was ShadowClan_

**LIGHTNINGSTRIKE-**

_black tom with a white tail tip and bright yellow eyes; was RiverClan_

**FALCONCLAW-**

_light gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes; was SkyClan_

**SAGEFEATHER-**

_light gray with a bluish-tint she-cat with dark blue eyes; was SkyClan_

**REDBERRY-**

_reddish-yellow she-cat with dull yellow eyes; was ShadowClan medicine cat_

**LILYKIT-**  
_dark brown she-kit with white spots and yellow eyes; was ThunderClan_

**BLACKCLAW-**

_dark gray tom with amber eyes; was SkyClan_

**CLOUDSTORM-**

_thick white tom with gray eyes; was SkyClan_

**FASTWIND-**

_gray tom with yellow eyes; was ThunderClan_

**SPOTTEDFOOT-**

_dark golden she-cat with brown paws and green eyes with blue specks; was ThunderClan_


	8. Chapter 5: The First Assessment

**_A/N: To those of you who know me on the Warrior Cat Forums, you'll probably know by now that I have a new forum boyfriend/mate. He was the one who entered Griffinpaw. My ex-forum bf/mate submitted Sharppaw. Just a little blurb. XD And, I get to lash out at my ex through the story, so yay me! XD_**

**_But, I'm happy with my current boyfriend. He's amazing. 8D_**

**_Read and review, please. :D_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The First Assessment**

Silverpaw, Sharppaw, Griffinpaw, Whitepaw, and Wolfpaw had been sent out for their first hunting assessment. It had been three moons since Silverpaw and her littermates had joined their denmates in the apprentices' den. Silverpaw had worked hard to keep up with the rigorous training Talonstar was putting her through, but she was grateful to her leader. It had been a while since someone thought she could do the same thing as the others in her generation; as a kit, she was never challenged, except during kit-games, and she knew that her mother disapproved of how Talonstar was training her.

Silverpaw shook her head, and she flicked her tail at Sharppaw and Griffinpaw. Whitepaw and Wolfpaw had pulled ahead, leaving her with two of her best friends. She smirked as she spotted Wolfpaw and Whitepaw padding side-by-side back towards them, their pelts almost touching.

"Silverpaw, there's a nest of squirrels just ahead," Wolfpaw meowed.

"Okay." Silverpaw looked around at the toms and Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, you take Griffinpaw and Wolfpaw, and go around the tree. We're going to surround the tree before we climb it, mainly because we need a couple of cats down on the ground to catch the squirrels if the cats in the tree don't catch them in the tree." Whitepaw nodded, and she flicked her tail to Griffinpaw, who rolled his eyes, but went over to Whitepaw and Wolfpaw. His tail flicked across Silverpaw's nose teasingly as he passed, and Silverkit sneezed.

Sharppaw hissed at Griffinpaw, who ignored his brother. Silverpaw watched the brothers with concern in her eyes; they had never gotten along, and since she had joined them in the den, Sharppaw had seemed to stake a claim on her, which she found quite annoying.

Whitepaw led Wolfpaw and Griffinpaw over to the big oak tree, and while they got into position, Silverpaw turned on Sharppaw.

"What is with you?" she hissed, her violet eyes flashing.

Sharppaw grew defensive as he replied, "He doesn't need to make you sneeze! You've got enough going on without him making it more difficult for you to get along!"

Silverpaw stared incredulously at Sharppaw. "You think that _sneezing_ is going to make life more difficult for me? Have you lost what sanity you have left?" Without letting him respond, she turned on her heel and stalked off towards her friends.

As she came up beside Whitepaw, her friend turned her head to look at her with her pale blue eyes. Whitepaw twitched her ear while moving her left paw in a circle. Silverpaw shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she muttered, and Whitepaw nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Wolfpaw swished his tail towards the tree: a gesture for Silverpaw to start the hunt. The silver tabby apprentice nodded, and slowly slunk forward, her eyes focused on the squirrel nest in the tree. Even though her ears couldn't catch any sound, they still swiveled around to help pinpoint vibrations. Silverpaw hissed slightly through her teeth for her Clanmates to surround the tree. She glanced to her left, and Griffinpaw met her eyes. Amusement shone in his blue gaze as he gestured upwards. Silverpaw looked up, and stifled a laugh. The two adult squirrels were 'wrestling' on the tree branch.

"You'd think they'd have the decency to do that in private," Sharppaw muttered, and Silverpaw lashed her tail across his face as a gesture to shut up.

She placed her front paws on the trunk of the tree, and looked up, twitching her whiskers. Whitepaw and Wolfpaw did the same, and Sharppaw and Griffinpaw waited behind the three cats for a signal. Silverpaw heaved herself up the tree, trying to go as silently as possible. She had started on the opposite side of the squirrel nest, so she was able to lessen the vibrations the squirrels would feel.

When she reached the lowest tree, she curled her tail around the tree, and hung upside-down off of it, swinging so that she could launch herself onto a higher branch. Whitepaw and Wolfpaw climbed the tree the old fashioned way—with their claws. Silverpaw glanced down at the toms on the ground, and she huffed in exasperation at the looks on their faces. Sharppaw looked enraged at the carelessness of Silverpaw, and Griffinpaw just looked exasperated. Silverpaw refocused her attention on what she was doing, and she let go with her tail and shot up several foxlengths to a branch that was higher than where Whitepaw and Wolfpaw were.

Silverpaw smirked, and stalked along the branch to the trunk of the tree, and poked her head over the side. She spotted the squirrels' nest, just under her. She gestured for Wolfpaw and Whitepaw to stop, and she twitched her tail to get Griffinpaw and Sharppaw's attention. The two toms stared up at her, and she glanced at the squirrels. They got the hint, and backed up into the brambles, covering their scent and fur. She gripped the trunk of the tree with her front paws, and shimmied down the trunk to the branch where the squirrels had made their home, and she puffed out her fur to make herself seem more fierce as she snarled. She was blocking off their exit.

X~X~X

The five apprentices walked into the camp, their tails held high with pride as they carried in their loot. Silverpaw carried in the adult male squirrel, while Griffinpaw carried in its mate. Wolfpaw, Whitepaw, and Sharppaw carried in the adolescent squirrels. Silverpaw was thrilled that they had managed to catch the entire family of squirrels.

Darkpaw, Spottedpaw, Spiritpaw, Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, and Fawnpaw came up to the mini-patrol.

"Nice catch!" Darkpaw shouted, grinning.

Spottedpaw whacked him upside the head with her paw, and grinned at Silverpaw. "How did you get the entire family?"

Silverpaw shrugged modestly, and set down her squirrel. "I just used ShadowClan's ambush attack, but with the trees instead." She ducked her head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Where did you learn the ambush attack?" That snide voice-vibration could only have come from her sister. Ravenpaw had snuck up behind her sister, her amber eyes disapproving.

"Talonstar," Silverpaw snapped, disliking the way her sister stared at her.

"Where would Talonstar have learned the ambush attack?" Ravenpaw asked. She looked innocent, but Silverpaw sensed that she was trying to catch her in a lie.

"Um, perhaps because the Clans are actually getting along now, and we still have those daylight gatherings?" Silverpaw snapped. She picked up her squirrel, and headed over to the fresh-kill pile without another word to her sister. Her tail flicked against Ravenpaw's muzzle as she passed. Griffinpaw, Sharppaw, and Whitepaw followed, while Wolfpaw lingered next to his sister.

Before Silverpaw was able to set the squirrel on the pile, she was intercepted by Talonstar and Shadowstep. She dipped her head to her mentor and her father. Both toms' eyes shown with warmth and pride for the apprentice.

"Good work, Silverpaw," Talonstar meowed. Silverpaw's whiskers twitched happily, since Talonstar didn't give praise lightly. "You can bring that to Sandcloud if you like. I think she'll enjoy that." Silverpaw nodded, and trotted off towards the nursery.

Sandcloud looked up as Silverpaw walked in. "Mmm, that smells delicious, Silverpaw!" she purred, her bright yellow eyes warm with affection. Silverpaw was surprised that the normally grouchy warrior was so sweet.

_Must be the hormones,_ Silverpaw thought dryly. Nevertheless, she set the squirrel down in front of the queen. Sandcloud nodded her thanks, and then Silverpaw took her leave.

She yawned as she walked out of the nursery, her bones weary from climbing. She probably could've leaped into the tree like a normal SkyClan cat, but, then again, she _wasn't _a normal SkyClan cat.


End file.
